Fuck That Shit
by Mizuice
Summary: 'Awalnya kupikir ini hanya sebuah permainan semata, dimana bagian yang kalah akan merasa terluka. Tapi semuanya salah, semuanya berakhir dengan dusta yang entah tiada berujung. Bukan mauku, tapi hanya segelintir kebodohan yang nyatanya terus menggenang di bagian dalam otakku. Kau jalang tergila yang membuatku seperti seorang pecandu akan tubuhmu. 'I'm sucked. I'm screwed'


**"FUCK THAT SHIT"**  
 **Fanfiction by Mizu**  
 **Chapter 1**

 **Min Yoongi, Kim Taera (OC)**

 **Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon**  
 **Hurt/Comfort, Smut ( Bondage Sadism ), etc.**  
 **Rated 'M'**  
 **Attention! 'No Children! No Children! No Children!'**

 **Typos!**

.

.  
.

'Bukan tentang kemauan, tapi kini tengah berbicara tentang keterpaksaan. Waktu di mana kau tak memiliki suatu pilihan dan terus terjebak ke dalam kesalahan. Hanya bersisakan sedikit harapan yang terkubur di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, namun entahlah. Mungkin harapan itu juga nantinya akan sirna seiring berlalunya waktu dan berujung dengan kepahitan.'

.

.

Malam semakin terasa memudar, meninggalkan udara dingin yang terasa membekukan permukaan kulit. Tentu di jam-jam ini, orang-orang tengah terlelap tidur dengan beralaskan kasur hangat dan berselimutkkan kain yang tebal, tapi tidak untuknya. Gadis dengan pakaian super minim itu tengah terduduk manis di sofa usang berwarna coklat tua yang berada disebuah ruangan khusus. Ruangan yang dipenuhi miuman keras bahkan puntung rokok yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Sungguh, jika bukan kebutuhan, ia akan dengan senang hati membakar tempat laknat itu. Tempat dimana sex bebas dan narkotika terasa amat halal dan sangat wajar utuk dinikmati. Menjengkelkan memang.

Manik mata gadis itu menatap tajam pintu usang dihadapannya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka, sepasang kaki nan tegap dan panjang mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tengah ia huni. Dilihatnya sesosok pria jangkung yang tersenyum manis ke arah gadis cantik itu.

"Ku pikir kau sudah pulang, Taera."

Desahan berat mulai Taera hembuskan, wajahnya terlihat jengkel dan sorot matanya menajam menatap sosok namja di hadapannya sekarang ini, seakan dia sangat siap untuk menerjang dan memotong alat kelamin pria itu hingga mampus.

"Berenti berbasa-basi Namjoon sialan! Cepat berikan yang ku minta!"

Pria bernama Namjoon itu tertawa singkat dan melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat ke arah wajah Taera dengan cukup kasar. Ia kemudian dengan santai duduk menopangkan kakinya di samping Taera.

"Itu uangmu hari ini. Jangan protes tentang gajimu. Karena kau satu-satunya pekerjaku yang setengah-setengah dalam melayani. Sungguh, aku sedikit kecewa padamu."

Namjoon melirik Taera yang tengah mengecek lembar demi lembar uang yang Taera keluarkan dari dalam amplop. Ia terus memperhatikan rahang Taera yang terlihat begitu nyata, cantik, sangat sempurna, bahkan entah tak tau dimana bagian cacat gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Berhenti mengemut penis dan layani pelangganku dengan surgamu. Kau pasti akan dapat 5x lipat lebih besar dari ini." Bisik Namjoon membuat Taera terganggu, Taera dengan kesal menepis lengan Namjoon yang entah kapan sudah betengger di pinggangnya.

"Kau pikir aku sudi di hentak-hentak penis pria yang sering bergonta-ganti perempuan? Jangan bermimpi!"

Namjoon membulatkan matanya, kepalanya terasa mendidih mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Taera. Ia sudah biasa mendengar semua cacian Taera tapi tetap saja hanya akan terus berujung dengan sebuah pukulan kasar. Namjoon menggertakan giginya dan menarik helaian rambut panjang milik Taera hingga sang pemilik mendongkak kesakitan.

"Keparat! Lepaskan aku! Arghh!"

"Apa maumu heuh? Kau pelacur sialan yang hampir menghilangkan pelangganku yang berharga. Mereka menginginkanmu! Menginginkan vaginamu yang sudah tak virgin itu bodoh! Bitch!"

"Sialan kau Kim Namjoon! Apa maumu heuh!"

"Apa perlu ku ajarkan? Apa perlu ku ajarkan caranya membuka selangkangan? Aku tau kau bahkan sudah di setubuhi oleh pria sialan yang menjualmu. Itu sebabnya dia mau menerima uang kecil dariku."

"Brengsek! Keparat kau Namjoon-ssi! Jangan membahas hal menjijikan itu lagi padaku. Kau juga sama sialannya dengan setan terkutuk itu!"

Lengan Namjoon melebar, mulai meninggi dan dengan cepat mengenai pipi kanan milik Taera. Sangat keras, bahkan membuat kepala Taera ikut menoleh ke arah kiri. Panas, terasa amat menyesakkan hati Taera padahal ini bukan sekali dua kali pernah terjadi padanya, tapi tetap saja, mata Taera memanas, mengeluarkan cairan hangat yang menetes membasahi pipinya. Rasanya ingin ia berteriak, berteriak dan menghajar Namjoon detik ini juga, atau bila perlu membunuh dan memutilasinya sekalian. Damn!

"Sakit? Ouh tuan putri sampai menangis hm? Bagaimana jika malam ini kau ku gagahi, agar kau terbiasa besok jika di ajak bersetubuh. Ku yakin vaginamu itu akan menagih penis tiap harinya."

"Cuihh!" Taera meludah tepat ke arah wajah Namjoon, hingga membuat Namjoon memalingkan kepalanya. "Aku lebih sudi di sodok oleh anjing sekalian ketimbang merasakan penis brengsek milikmu. Menjijikan!"

"Pelacur keparat! Kau-"

Namjoon kembali bersiap untuk menampar Taera, namun aktifitasnya terhenti karena ponssel miliknya yang kini terus bergetar di saku celana. Taera dengan sigap mendorong tubuh kekar Namjoon dan melarikan diri dari ruangan laknat itu.

.

.  
Langkah demi langkah terdengar menyeruak memenuhi gang sempit yang hanya di sinari oleh lampu remang-remang. Kaki dengan high heels merah itu terlihat tak beraturan, terhuyung ke kanan dan ke kiri bak orang yang sudah menenggak 2 botol minuman keras. Taera tak habis pikir, dia akan menyiksa tubuhnya hingga separah ini. Langkahnya terhenti, ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok gang tak berpenghuni itu. Terdengar suara rintihan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Taera. Rintihan seakan tengah menahan pedih yang amat menyiksa perasaannya. Miris memang, tak ada pilihan lain selain terus menjalani hidup.

"Si keparat Namjoon menamparku dengan sekuat tenaganya, telingaku bahkan masih mendengung hingga sekarang."

Taera menundukkan kepalanya frustasi dan menatap high heels merahnya yang terlihat amat mengkilap.

"Kau juga menyiksaku!"

Taera dengan cepat melepas dan menjinjing high heels merah miliknya. Dengan kaki telanjang ia terus menyusuri jejalanan aspal, tak peduli apa yang telah di injak olehnya, mungkin hatinya bahkan beribu kali lebih sakit ketimbang kakinya yang terus menginjak kerikil tajam. Rintihan Taera kini mulai semakin terdengar seperti tangisan. Tangisan yang amat terdengar memilukan.

Persetan dengan semua rumah yang tengah ia lewati, hatinya kini bahkan sangat terasa amat sakit. Lagipula siapa yang akan terbangun pukul 3 pagi hanya karena tangisan seorang pelacur. Ya tak penting memang.

Seketika seekor anjing jantan menggonggong tatkala Taera terus menangis melewati rumah majikannya. Taera melirik anjing itu dengan tatapan membunuh dan ia pun langsung mengambil kerikil yang cukup lumayan besar.

"Kau pikir lucu menggonggongiku? Ah kau anjing pria yang hanya bisa menggonggong, menginginkan kawin, kawin dan kawin! Apa kalian pikir kaum wanita tidak tersiksa melayani nafsu bejad kalian. Jika aku bisa sudah ku lenyapkan semua namja di sini. Mati saja kau keparat!"

Taera menimpuki anjing malang itu hingga anjing itu ketakutan dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Taera tersenyum, mungkin merasa sadar jika dirinya kini bukan hanya terlihat seperti pelacur melainkan pelacur yang sinting.

"Sepertinya lama-lama aku bunuh diri di rel kereta api. Entahlah kereta api itu mau melindas jalang sepertiku atau tidak."

Langkahnya terus berlanjut menyusuri pemukiman yang terlihat lebih padat dari sebelumnya. Pemukiman yang terlihat begitu nista di penuhi oleh warung remang-remang dan juga botol minuman keras yang tergeletak di setiap pinggiran jalan. Ya, tempat ini memang sarang orang-orang bejat. Perampok, pencopet dan pelacur. Sangat sempurna untuk di jadikan neraka.

Taera terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong demi lorong rumah susun itu. Tak di hiraukannya mata-mata keranjang preman yang sendari tadi melihat lekuk tubuhnya, ah mungkin itu makanan setiap harinya untuk di lecehkan. Taera terhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan merogoh kantung dressnya. Ia mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Namun pandangannya terfokus pada pintu tetangga sebelahnya.

Pintu itu jarang sekali terbuka, bahkan selama seminggu Taera tinggal di sana, ia sama sekali belum melihat sosok yang menjadi tetangganya itu. Hanya terkadang ia mendengar suara rintihan di dalam sana. Taera menghela nafasnya, jika di pikir-pikir untuk apa dia memperdulikan itu semua, lagipula hidupnya bahkan lebih sulit dan perlu di perhatikan ketimbang memperhatikan kehidupan orang lain.

.

Mata nan lembut dengan bulu yang menjulang melengkung terlihat indah melengkapi wajah nan rupawan milik Taera. Nafasnya beraturan, terdengar begitu damai. Namun tiba-tiba alis Taera berkerut, ia mengusuk rambutnya bahkan menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Satu detik dua detik.  
Matanya membuka lebar, ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 pagi. Tentunya baru 6 menit ia merasakan alam mimpi atau mungkin baru akan masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

"Keparat. Kenapa orang gila di sebelah sini selalu merintih? Aku hampir tak bisa tidur setiap mendengarnya! Dia gila atau bagaimana heuh? Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!"

Taera turun dari kasurnya dengan amat kesal, Wajahnya memerah bahkan kedua alisnya menyiku. Benar-benar seperti iblis yang tengah memburu manusia.

Duk duk duk.

Tangan Taera mengepal terus memukuli pintu tetangga di sampingnya, tak peduli sang pemilik akan marah atau membunuhnya yang ia pikirkan sekarang ia hanya harus meludahi wajah tetangganya ini.

"Hey bajingan! Bisa kau diam! Suara keparatmu itu sampai terdengar ke kamarku! Jika kau sedang ngesex dengan jalang, lakban mulutmu bodoh!"

Ultimatum Taera terdengar begitu keras. Tak mendapat respon iapun dengan kasar menendang-nendang pintu tetangganya itu. Persetan dengan istilah kerukunan, tak ada yang namanya rukun jika berurusan dengan Taera.

Taera hendak mengintip ke jendela namun dengan tiba-tiba seseorang dari dalam melempar botol kecil bekas minuman ke arah jendela hingga kaca jendela itu pecah bahkan botol itu mengenai dahi Taera dengan cukup keras.

"Argh! Dia gila memecahkan kaca rumahnya sendiri heu? Aw dahiku."

Taera mengusap dahinya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di rasakannya cairan mengalir dari dahinya itu. Darah, ya tentu saja. Bekas hantaman tadi memang cukup keras dan membuat dahi Taera terluka. Sangat cukup untuk membuat kepalanya semakin mendidih.

"Brengsek! Dahiku sampai berdarah seperti ini! Akan ku bunuh orang itu jika ia keluar besok! Aghh sakit."

.

Mentari tengah bertengger tinggi di iringi oleh awan yang semakin lama terlihat semakin menipis. Ruangan sederhana dengan kursi sofa seadanya kini tengah di huni oleh gadis malang dengan plaster luka di dahinya. Pakaian tanktop bertali kecil dan celana pendek ketat benar-benar membuatnya seperti pelacur kost-kostan, ditambah lagi terlihat bintik-bintik membiru di sekitar lehernya sukses memberitahu jika ia memang benar-benar seorang pelacur. Taera mendengus dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Ia dengan rusuh memukul-mukul pintu tetangganya itu.

"Bajingan! Keluar kau heuh! Atau ku bakar pintu rumahmu!"

Cklek  
Terdengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka, Taera dengan segala emosinya bahkan sangat siap untuk menghajar tetangganya ini.

Namun tubuh Taera mematung, tubuhnya seakan kaku untuk digerakan melihat sosok pria jangkung di hadapannya. Pria dengan pakaian serba hitam sukses membuatnya terlihat seram. Kulit pria itu terlihat begitu pucat, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang tipis pucat dan juga pandangan dingin yang sukses membuat siapapun merinding saat menatapnya. Tatapan seperti orang yang siap membunuh jutaan orang dan tak akan sedikitpun merasa bersalah. Mengerikan, sangat tajam dan amat dingin.

Taera meneguk salivanya dan memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan. Terasa hawa dingin menyeruak permukaan kulitnya. Takut, Ya! Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki tetangga seperti ini. Sungguh kesengsaraan hidupnya kini bertambah.

Tanpa berucap sedikitpun pria itu berjalan melewati Taera dan membuat Taera tersadar akan tujuan awalnya.

"Hey kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab telah melukai dahiku! Bajingan!"

Teriakan Taera tak di gubris. Pria itu terus berjalan menjauhi Taera. Taera mendengus dan menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Iapun tersenyum kecut melihat tulisan di bagian belakang hoodie yang pria itu gunakan.

"Kau! Agust D bajingan! Jika nanti malam kau menikmati lubang anal pelacur lagi! Akan ku bakar rumahmu beserta dirimu di dalamnya!"

Ting.  
Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Taera tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pria itu berbalik dan menatap Taera dengan tajam. Taera mendongkakkan dagunya siap menantang pria keparat yang melukai dahinya. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Taera dan berhenti tepat di depan Taera. Entah kenapa Taera malah bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana bisa pria tampan memiliki aura yang sangat menyeramkan seperti ini?

"Cuih"

Taera memangapkan mulutnya dengan lebar. Pria di depannya itu dengan seenak hati meludah ke arahnya. Bahkan ludahnya mengenai dada Taera.

"Sialan! Kau keparat! Berani-beraninya kau meludahiku heu? Kau pikir kau siapa? Pria sinting!"

Pria itu seketika mencengkram pipi Taera dengan keras dan masih tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Eugh! Le-Lepaskan!" Taera menepuki lengan namja itu namun tetap saja sia-sia.

Mata Taera melebar merasakan tangan dingin merogoh bagian atas tanktopnya dan meremas-remas payudaranya dengan amat kasar.

"Ah! Hentiakan! Ahh! Keparat! Jauhkan lenganmu!"

Taera mencoba menarik lengan pria itu namun sia-sia. Tangan pria itu amat sangat kuat. Pria itu tiba-tiba mendorong Taera hingga Taera tersungkur ke lantai dan melempar Taera dengan beberapa lembar uang. Pria itu lantas dengan seenak hati berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taera.

"Bajingan! Dasar iblis! Akan ku mutilasi kau nanti!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue...


End file.
